The present invention relates to an ornamental display, and more particularly to such an ornamental display which is controlled by a photoelectric switch or sound-controlled switch to produce sound and lighting effects.
Conventional ornamental display devices are immovable. These devices attract people by their designs. In recent years, a variety of motion display devices have been disclosed. These display devices are more attractive then conventional stationary ornamental display devices. There are also known ornamental display devices with sound and/or lighting effect generating means. These ornamental display devices can be controlled to produce sound and/or lighting effects.